Start of Creation
by Defy Explanation
Summary: This is an OC Heroes story! I know these are going around, but please just submit an OC and I'll make your character part of this story! List of OCs will be up tomorrow! QUICK UPDATE: List of OCs for now are up, I still need more male Ocs
1. Chapter 1

Hey I know this is going around but I really love this idea and want to try my hand at it

Hey I know this is going around but I really love this idea and want to try my hand at it!

All I need you to do is submit your original OC for this fic using the form I list below! That simple. Trust me.

No Mary-sues because I will not be writing them like Mary-sues, there will be death and fighting and probably some psychological and sociological stuff in here. No one will be coming back to the dead after I kill them, unless someone has the power to reanimate people.

--

Name:

Age:

Power (If any):

-Power limits:

Hero/Villain/Neutral/Normal:

Occupation:

Location:

History:

Discovery of their power:

Additional notes:

--

Once I get at least eight I'll start writing the first chapter, I'll have my own character in there, and the list of so far accepted OCS will be put up either some time tomorrow or Monday!

I will be putting updates usually on my profile under Progress so look out for that.

--


	2. The List of OCs

Here's a list so far of accepted characters and the slots they fit into! This won't be the last list, people will be switched around as the story progresses, and everyone will have at least one part usually in at least five chapters! Minor Characters are still very important, they just aren't seen as much, maybe because I loved them too much not to put them in a smaller spot or because they'll eventually have a bigger role or even because they seem to fit there.

Major characters will be the main players, at the front of the stage. These are the ones I feel like I can write the best and have potential to evolve. Some will die, some won't have happy endings, but they won't go down without a fight! I'm already in love with a few characters.

People may submit more than one OC, if you do I'd like one of them to be male, because I am sorely lacking males.

**Main Characters (so far):**

Katherin (Kat) Michells - Perminatly Lost In Thought

Quinn Gallico - Moonlit Lightning

Terry Romano- Moonlitlightning (She was good enough to give me our first male villain!)

Abigail Hays - Defy Explanation

Logan Collingwood - Doe-Eyed-Goddess

**Minor Characters (So far):**

Melody Levell - Forsaken Dreamt

Andrea 'Andy' Gray - Psycotic Rabid Fangirl

Kai Hagen - Padfoot-rawr

Natalie Petrelli - Nascar24lover

James Whitlock - Doe-Eyed-Goddess

Ryo Nakamura - Jp3711nc1

Okay so I have to edit the characters a bit alright? I know "Don't change my character!" Well I sort of have to no offense. Can't have a cast of all 15-16 year olds who go out and try and save the world, it's all too sue-ish! So I'm raising up ages, editing some powers slightly, and basically the plot is evolving from there. I have a new villain who might be in pretty much every chapter at least in some ways except for the Minor Character Days where the minor characters get their spotlights!

More will be added as I get them, and not everyone will make it to the minor character or major character role, but will be in at least one chapter. Look out for the first part of the story. I'll give you a hint: Action about taking down a killer, and a dastardly new villain will be shown.


	3. The Agent and the Plan, An Intro

Introduction to Story

Introduction to Story

Short introduction to what is going to be happening in the story. Follows the breakout but spirals off to a different tune.

--

AGENT HAYS

NEW YORK, NEW YORK

MORNING AFTER ESCAPE

_"Breaking news, earlier today, an escape at a local high security prison was announced. No footage had been released by the prison, which will not reveal its name, but measures have been taken to stop these criminals from getting any further. _

_The people in charge, have said that there was a freak accident and that everything in their power will be done to bring these criminals back to their cells. If you see any of these fugitives please contact…"_

The news reports were getting on her nerves. This wasn't supposed to be happening, but then again none of them were supposed to exist, and if they didn't exist, there wouldn't be this problem. Alright, she should stop this heavy thinking, not when she had her assignments.

Criminals, right. That's what she was up against. Those photos, she already knew who they were, what they could do. Her partner hadn't made it yet, but Agent Liens was always late, she wasn't sure he was up to the work they were going to do, but no one could be spared to help. Liens had a knack for distrusting his "gifted" partners.

Abigail Hays was going to have a headache by the time Liens got here. He was no help at all, brute strength, no plans. That was up to her. She'd been around longer than him. Hell she'd been around longer than most of the agents.

"Hey, your Abby right?" Liens said, strutting through the door like a confident rooster. He was a larger man, tall too. His hair was blonde and face freshly shaven. Abigail didn't like him, but he was her partner now, nothing was going to change that.

"It's Agent Hays, or just Hays, alright, don't call me Abby," Abigail snapped. She was _not_ going to let this guy call her Abby, not when he had that sneer on his face.

"Whatever, I've been briefed on you, biological manipulation right? Appearances, structure, immune systems all that jazz? Now look, here's the plan, we have our target and…" He trailed off. Abigail was shocked they hadn't told him more about her; he must have just been baggage. She grinned and He looked at her like she was insane.

"What that look for?" Abigail laughed before walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You really should have asked them more questions about what I can do," She told him. Liens face twisted into a wince.

"I can control body functions, actions, neural systems, you name it. Genetic alterations, appearance modifications, healing, hurting, maiming, I can even take your finger off and put it back on if you want. Now here's how this partnership is going to go. You do what I say, when I say it, and don't think about anything else," Abigail said sternly. She'd been at this for ten years, Liens was newer and heck of a lot younger. Abigail tucked a lock of dark hair behind a pale ear, her brown eyes blazing with the adrenaline pumping through her. Using her power felt good, too good.

"Shit, fine just stop whatever your doing!" Liens said hurriedly. Abigail wondered how painful moving a person's spleen was. She removed her hand and the effect stopped. Couldn't blow anything right away now could she, no if she was going ot play this game she'd have to be a heck of a lot more subtly.

"You're only a rookie, when you move on to a new partner things might look better for you, until now you follow me," Abigail said. They had work to do and looked down at the file on the desk.

"Our target's one of the bad guys, we'll be going after them…"

The poor sap whose file that was, Liens thought, was never going to get away from this agent, Abigail Hays was one of the best, and she never failed. No one was going to be getting in _her_ way. Not the Company, not a 'hero' and certainly not Liens. She was almost as bad as the villains.


End file.
